Coming to Terms
by Toowhiteprincess
Summary: Serena is in her new home and Darien is away on a retreat for work. They quickly find that the universe has other plans for them other than marriage. I made chapter 4 longer. Crossover with Wolf's Rain JubieChan Tenchi Power Rangers.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I will make short chapters. This is because I do not have very good grammar.

This is just the prolog. I wrote a story before this one and it did not turn out the way I expected. I wanted Darien to be dead but I did not know how to put it in the story. This time, he is going to dead by the end of the story, I think. And, I forgot to mention that most of the characters except Serena are gay. That might have helped.

Warning: no pairing in the beginning of the story.

**Coming to Terms**

Serena sat fidgeting all alone in the blank space that she used to call her room. It is blank because she had just moved in with the love of her life. She could remember his eyes as they said their wedding vows. They were so full of love and excitement that Serena could hardly keep herself from starting to cry, again. Yes, she had been known to have fits of crying spells.

Darien was on an assigned getaway for work. He would be placed in a hotel for one of those retreats he was highly encouraged to go to every year. It was only once a year, but he worked most of the day and Serena barely saw him.

A few times, someone would call in sick and Darien (being the nice guy that he is) would pull a double shift. Serena would beg him to stay with her just for a while. Darien would often let her drive him to work.

Today, she wondered when the movers would arrive. They said, that they would be there tomorrow. This was done because Serena wanted to be home while the movers were unpacking and it was a lame excuse to share an air mattress on a newly carpeted floor the first day with Darien.

Serena found out that she was not far from the park. 'Yes', she though to herself. She would now have something to do instead of moping around the house.

Serena POV

'It would be so nice to see kids playing outside. I wonder when Darien and I will have the time to have Rini. I could teach her so many things. '

As she walked, she noticed some kids playing soccer. 'I wonder, if it would not be to late for me to learn soccer.' Then, she noticed a hansom man walking past. 'Cute, I wonder if he is taken. My matchmaking skills are in working order, why not?'

As she walked closer to him she tried to figure out if he liked boys or girls. Serena could tell if someone was gay or not. She had been around to may people to not know. She could also tell if someone was single. It was one of her Sailor Moon powers. (What? I made that up. "Gaydar" goes along with the basic Sailor Moon package as well.)

Serena would match him up someone. She put on her fake glasses and pulled a notebook from her left back pocket and moved closer to her target.

What do you think? It is going to be a crossover. I love crossover. What would the crossover be this time? I have some ideas but I do change my mind a lot.

You can **select a crossover for me**.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

More is added to this chapter for your own convince. Stay in your up right positions and read the fanfic. Thank you for your cooperation.

Summery: Serena is ran over by crazed fan-girls

Chapter 2

Serena could not have anticipated what happened next. Some girls cheering loudly for someone ran her over. Yes, they ran her over. With out stopping they did not seem to care about anyone but themselves.

She guessed that the girls were fans a certain guy but with all that screaming who could understand. In her younger years, she would have known to avoid woman such as these but Serena was not watching for a hoard of screaming girls.

The man she was looked for had moved to a bench to read his book. Serena sat up, brushed herself off and stood up. Maybe, matchmaking would wait a day or two. Besides, she had a scrap on her knee that needed a bandage.

After, finding her purse she headed to the nearest restroom to get the blood off her knee. At least, she did not clusts-out. The washroom could not be easier to find. Right by the park there stood a building that had a sign, 'Restroom.' Serena made her way over to it, being careful not to run into another group of strange girls trying to go after the same man.

It did not take long for Serena to get cleaned up and walk home. Serena felt her stomach growl. Having packed some energy bars from her parent's home, she decided to eat one instead of going out, again. Since, she had little food she would have to go out. Serena hoped that those crazy girls did not run close to her home.

Serena did not have much to do at home but she decided that going outside would be better then staying in an empty house. So, she walked to town only to find an ice cream shop. She could not believe her luck. Ice cream could really get being knocked over out of her mind.

Part 2 of Part 3

The next day, Serena received a letter from the Tokyo Police department.

It read,  
We regret to inform you but your marriage has been annulled by order of the Tokyo Police department. Darien is on a special mission that will put you in grave danger. If you want to continue your marriage in the event of his return it would be best to rethinking that option.

He is very important to the success of this mission and his participation will not only help the citizens of Japan but the world. I know this may come as a shock but where he is going he may not return. For your own safety, we are erasing your marriage from all files that have both of your names on them.

All bills that have both your names on them will be paid. In the event that you can not get out of your current home, we will pay the first six weeks. We are to advice you not to talk about him to any of your future friends or relatives ever.

Serena stared at the letter in shock. How could this happen to her? Who would do such a thing?

Part 3 of Part 3

Darien could not believe what he had just heard. He is to leave Serena forever. Maybe not forever but it would seem like it.

Kiyone stood by her space ship watching as Darien passed her. This man seemed to be the type that would not bother her. Good thing that clutts Masaki Kajishima was not here. Masaki would only hang all over him.

This would be a standard mission and would get her in good with some important people. The reports read that Darien would be trained at a local academy. The same one the Kiyone trained at herself.

She did not think too much of her passenger as she stared the controls to leave. Everything looked ready as a blinking sound alerted her so that she could leave earth. The plan took off leaving and maybe never to return.

(A/N: Where I live housing contracts are at least six months. Why? I don't know. I don't make the rules.)

Darien may not be in future episodes.

Could someone help me select the crossover. I don't really want to make it a Harry Potter crossover. I want to keep it in an anime or manga series.

I have not seen most of the anime that were mentioned in the reviews. I have fruits basket, the inuyasha movies and Jubei-Chan.

I watched inuyasha, gw, db, Tenchi, blue seed, yu-yu, battle angel, sailor moon, eurika seven, tank police, witch hunter robin, zatch bell, wolf's rain, RK, ghost in a shell, monster rancher, and digimon.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon or Wolf's rain.

Prier request I have put the Wolf's Rain characters in this episode.

Summery: Serena sees Toboe walking down her street and asks him if he would like to join her for dinner.

Coming to terms: chapter 3

Serena sets on her front porch as the movers maneuver around her. She watches intently as a large dog passes behind the truck. Her back straitens as she fears that the dogs will approach her.

Not only has Serena lost her love but is forced to live where wild animals roam. She wondered if her disk job for a local lab would pay the bills. With Darien with her there would be no doughty about a house like this one but if she would have to pay, she might have to move into a small apartment.

She relaxed a bit forgetting all about those large dogs until she saw some a man walk up to her. "Nice day for a walk!"

The boy did not look older then 14. He could have been older but Serena is not good with ages. "It is a beautiful day. I am new around here are you my neighbors?"

He leans on her porch fence, "No, we are only out walking."

Serena is more then pleased to be talking to someone. "Normally, I don't eat alone, so if you like you can eat with me."

The boy smiles, then frowns, "I have to meet my friends somewhere soon."

Serena watches the men put up her grill. "If you like you can bring your friends over, tonight. I can try out my new grill."

"I will ask, what time?"

Serena smiles, "I have to take my bike to the grocery store so it should not take any longer then three hours."

The boy seemed interested, "Alright, I will try to join you. By the way, my name is Toboe" The boy left.

Serena felt better about herself. Not only would she have someone to talk to but with people over there would not be a lot of time to think about Darien. Serena hoped this would be true.

Even going to the store would keep her mind of Darien. She secretly wanted to know where Darien could be but she could not do very much in the way of asking. Who ever took him really needed him for something.

Being Sailor Moon meant that she needed to accept her destiny. Maybe, in this destiny they would only be lovers for a short time. This thought lifted her heart. She loved Darien but she needed him to complete his destiny in this life.

Serena made her way to the store. She was surprised that she found it so fast. The person she asked directions from knew the exact location.

The grocery store had not been as big as her old on back home but it had everything she needed. At lest, she did not have to run to the store. Who knows who lives in this town?

Serena smiled as several people who did not seem interested in talking to her at all. The grocery store was only two miles from her work. She thought this is lucky. Serena could run that fast in record time if she ever forgot her lunch.

As she arrived back home she noticed that the movers had left. There would be no one to be with her, she would be alone again. True, the movers did not know her but she only wanted someone to be there.

She signed and parked her bike in the back of her home. It would be an hour before she saw the boy from before. He had some of his friend with him. Toboe asked her, "Are you still grilling today?"

Serena laughed, "I have not stared yet."

He walks up to her pouch, "So, you must be loaded to have a place like this."

Tsume yells at him, "Hey don't say that."

Serena sighs, "I have recently been divorced and I do not plain to live here long. The payments alone would be too much for me."

Toboe nodes, "I see."

"You guys can stay out here or wait inside while I grill the food."

""We will stand outside."

Serena shrugs,  
"Alright." Serena is nice to everyone anyway. Why not cook a bbq? Senea sets everything up so that they can have some bbq. "Wow! I have not had this since I moved out of my parent's home."

Meanwhile, the men could not help but wonder why this lady was being so nice to them. They watched as she smothered sauce on the burgers. "That does smell great."

They wear all setting at a picnic table when Serena announced that they would have to get there own burgers. "Be careful they are hot!"

They sat down to eat but most did not start until Serena took the first bite. They stared at her for a second. Toboe asked, "I never got your name."

"It is Serena. "

"So, Serena why invite us over?"

"I don't usually eat alone. I was thinking about asking the neighbors over when I say you."

Higo smiled, "Thanks then,"

"Grilling comes easy to me. It is baking that I am not good at."

Toboe asked, "You would not need anyone to say her with you would you?"

"Stay here? I might ask one of my friends back home to come over but not to say with me. My cat is so uptight anyway."

Speaking of Luna, Luna made her way down the stairs and started purring loudly at her. They looked at the cat, "That must be her?"

"Luna what do you want?" Luna scratches Serena.

"Meow!" she runs into the house.

"Guys I think her water pool is empty. She is very strange. Would you excuse me?"

They nodded at Serena entered the house, "Serena, those men are not men they are wolfs. I can sense it. They might hurt you."

"Luna, I know you are jealous but stay inside."

"I am warning you."

Serena checked her pool of water and found that it was still full. Then, she exited the house. "Sorry guys, my cat is strange." They smiled and as they left Serena said, "Be careful, I thought I saw some sort of big dog in the area. Keep an eye out. Come over anytime."

They waved at her as they left.

Review if you like, since Serena is not a wolf it does not make much since with her fallowing them.

I am still looking for a good crossover.

--------------------------------------

I have not seen most of the anime that were mentioned in the reviews. I have fruits basket, the inuyasha movies and Jubei-Chan.

I watched inuyasha, gw, db, Tenchi, blue seed, yu-yu, battle angel, sailor moon, eurika seven, tank police, witch hunter robin, zatch bell, wolf's rain, RK, ghost in a shell, monster rancher, and digimon.

----------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon. If you think I do you are insane. Plus, I think some of the characters are strange. Kiyonne is from Tenchi.

This chapter will be broken up into two parts: one part for Serena and the other for Darien. I am trying that out for now. If you do not like my story like that: e-mail me and I will cut the story down to one main character.

Chapter 4: New beginnings.

Part 1

Darien's mentally kicked himself for going along with this woman willingly. How could he leave Serena? What would happen to Rini? This he might never know.

Kiyonne approached him with a plastic looking card, "This is your id. I am to lead you to you private chambers to change into a uniform before you start your training."

Darien slipped the card into his wallet while he thought about Serena. How could his live be so cruel as to give him a lovely wife and take her away? They might never meet, again.

He found his way to his room and put on his gear. To his surprise it did not look anything like he pictured it. It looked liked military gear but it was mostly black. His room seemed to have some future elements to it but not many. It looked like a later episodes of Star Trek. (A/N: Why would I own Star Trek? I am not that old.)

As he left his room he wondered down the hallway to find a cafeteria with other people his age just lunging around. Before, he could get there names a robot walked into the room. "Welcome, to the SG-4 Core Star."(A/N: I made that up.) "You have been chosen for our new elite team of Power Rangers. You are the Stargate Rangers. Here are you morphing crystals."

Darien could not believe this he had been choice to fight as a Power Ranger. He always thought that Power Rangers looked a lot older than they where said to be on the late night news.

He could not believe that his crystal is black. That would mean he is the black ranger. How much could one man take in a day?

Part 2

Serena watched the dishes as they sat in water. Luna meow but she did not hear her.

Luna jumped up on the counter. "Life is not always fair, Serena."

Serena scrubbed the grill parts while it sat in the water, "You speak the truth. What am I to do Luna? This was supposed to be our home."

Luna rubbed up against her, "Would you like to go to another place?"

Serena's eyes fog up, "What if Darien comes back for me?"

Luna sets down on the counter, "I know how you must feel but this life did not turn out like neither of us would have planed."

Serena scrubbed harder, "Luna, I would love to leave but I only have this home."

Luna jumped down, "Come into the forest with me." Serena washed her hands and fallowed Luna.

"I miss him so much, Luna."

"I do too, Serena."

Serena fallowed Luna into a thick forest area were she could only see trees. It took forever to walk thought but when she did they came upon a town that looked decent to live in. "Luna?"

Luna walked up to her, "This is a new place where you where never Sailor moon. In fact, Sailor Moon does not exist in this place."

Serena smiled, "Oh, thank you Luna. This means so much to me."

"Darien is not here either."

"Oh,"

Serena sat down on the grass staring at the other houses. "Do you think I will be happy here?"

Luna curled up on her lap, "Only time will tell Serena."

Serena did not like this one bit; her eyes focused on the cat beside her. "Luna I want to be my own age. I have played my dues. Sailor moon is who I am. I have accepted who I am."

Luna meowed while staring to purr, "Serena that is all I need to here. I will turn you back. I know you will not fall me. However, things will be different. I can not promise the best life for you. This is another time, place and by entering you have became a part of it."

Serena stood up determined to make the best out of any situation, "I will be."

Luna pointed to the forest with her little paw. "This forest is enchanted. When ever you feel that you need time to get away you can come here. The locals are very nice but since you have chosen to stay in adult form you can not stay her every day."

Serena watched as the small village seemed to move a slow speed. "This village is very peaceful."

Luna meowed as Serena seemed to go off into a dream like sat. "Yes, it is but if you want to by anything in this world you must get a job here. The money in your time will not work in this time."

Serena walked down the road slowly, "I don't know how to make money Luna. Will my education work here?"

Luna jumped up so that Serena could hold her. Serena caught her with little effort at all. "Yes, the degrees will look the same as on your planet. All you have to do is to get a degree."

Serena looked up at the sky, ""Have you ever seen a sky so blue?"

The cat scratched at her, "Serena, I am talking to you."

"Sorry, Luna. I just don't know what I am going to do. I am so alone in both worlds." By this time Serena not only reverted to her normal self but she wear her favorite sunny yellow heart dress. "Oh, Luna, I miss Darien so much."

I added more to this chapter because I though it was too short.

Serena will be going to the Wolf's Rain world to finish up her degree. She will eventually find out that she is a wolf but that is not until later.

She will also calm herself in the world of Jubei-Chan. Later, she will try to make friend with Jubei in her wolf form.

Darien is in a world where he is a member of Stargate but instead of it being Stargate SG-1 it is on a planet that has Stargate SG-4 Core Star. He will be the black Power Ranger because he always wears black in the Sailor Moon series. I know there is only one black ranger but I don't see Tuxedo Mask in Red. Tommy will always be the white ranger to me and he might be in the SG-4 for moral support.

Review. I really want to know what you think.

Possible worlds Darien could visit.

--------------------------------------

I have not seen most of the anime that were mentioned in the reviews. I have fruits basket, the inuyasha movies and Jubei-Chan.

I watched inuyasha, gw, db, Tenchi, blue seed, yu-yu, battle angel, sailor moon, eurika seven, tank police, witch hunter robin, zatch bell, wolf's rain, RK, ghost in a shell, monster rancher, and digimon.

----------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I did not know if I wanted to continue this fanfic.

------------

Chapter 5: A New Life

----------------------

Serena went to her special place for weeks. The forest offered her peace of mind that she did not have at home. Even with this being a different dimension, she had to admit that she might be able to live here one day. It would not be so bad and there are homes right outside this forest.

The well in front of her looked old and warn. She knew that wells like this one did would provide no water for her. It looked to be older than most wells that she had seen.

Serena took a small coin out of her pocket. She closed her eyes and throws the coin into the well. "I wish, I was respected, loved and a little stronger to deal with everyday life." Tears streamed down her face. She could never forget her ex-husband Darien.

Serena wanted him to have a life with her. What a selfish person she would be to wish for him. He needs to be working for the forces of good. The government wanted him and he had to leave. Sometimes, she can still hear his voice in her head telling her that everything will be fine.

The next second, she found herself in another forest. On the ground lay a large tan backpack. That did not surprise her. Serena looked through the pack and forced it into her time space pocket.

This is not the time to cry, she told herself. Later, when she knew where she is then she could cry.

She glanced at her clothing and found that she dressed as a shrine priestess or miko. Rei would often be seen in one of this back home. Serena accepted this as normal clothing so she did not use her pin to change it.

It had been three days in a new land and no one to speak to. Serena rested her head on a patch of grass. It had over grown in the spring and kept on growing in the summer.

It felt great to have such a nice peaceful place to lie down. Serena thought about her friends but realized she would not know who to call in this place.

Serena gave a loud sigh and started to cry. "Why do I have to be here?" Her voice did not appear to be louder than a whisper. She wanted to go to a place where she is loved but it appeared that she was stuck in some other time. The clothing is what made her think that way. Soon, she hoped to see a village. It is possible to have seen a village by now. In fact, she did see two but with her hunting skills she did not need to stop.

The inners trained together frequently and she learned to get better at throwing her tiara. She learned how to us a bow from gym class. However, in this time she discovered that she was much better with weapons than as Sailor Moon.

This time seemed violent to her. When demons attacked her, all she had was her bow and arrows. They formed and she shot at the demons. They wore instantly purified, so she decided not to use her bow and arrows. Serena decided that fishing is better from then on.

Over the next four days, she tried use her arrows on smaller animals to eat them. Some villagers tried to teach her how to cook. They thought it was amusing to have a free meal from a stranger.

A day ago, she found out that she could somehow produce an arrow out of nowhere without calling upon her Sailor Moon powers. Even though, she did not have an arrow or a bow as Sailor Moon she though this might be better then throwing a tiara at them and hoping for the best.

Yes, she had been whispering her little phrase to herself as she released the arrow before. It felt so good to not say that in public, again.

There were also some hot springs around this area. Demons did not come around this part of the land. However, an old miko lived two miles, away. Serena could feel the power from were she stood. It would take a powerful demon to challenge such a miko.

Serena found that she could also since the power of demons. mikos, Serena though to herself, are really talented. Maybe, she could have a new life.

With little thought, Serena dressed, ate, and put on some clothes. She had just finished washing her clothing very early.

Another day would start for her. It was not long until she heard laughter. It came from the west. Oh, how she longed to hear the laughter of little children playing. She could even heal a scraped knee, if they needed her help. It worked in the last village.

Serena moved toward the sound but could since a demon in the clearing. She moved to the left of the trees so the wind would not get too much of her sent. It would be wise not to let a demons think that there are many people coming. Demons tended to want a large meal, but still liked a light snack. She did not want to be a snack.

To her surprise, Serena spotted a doglike demon playing with something. She could not make it out but she did not want to investigate. Only, glancing for a second, she moved around to get some distance. If the demons mother smelled her, she might be in trouble.

Still not wanting to be a snack, she moved away from that demon.

So, she walked until the sent of a larger demon loomed in the distance but it did not look much older then her. Changing directions, she moved to get further from both. Then, without warning she thought she saw a man in between the trees. It did not appear that he saw her.

It might do her good to have a nights sleep in a village. He might know one that would let her sleep near or at least a hot spring in the next four miles.

Grinning to her self, Serena walked faster toward who she thought might help her. The wind moved and she could tell that he was a demon. He did not face her.

Her eyes dared to look at him. The male demon seemed to be in thought about something. Serena moved casually over to the demon. Serena knew that a demon that she might have to use her powers to get away from any demon like this one or any other demon for that matter. It would be too late to hide, now.

Walking closer to him, she noticed how tall he appeared. He still did not move. He face was pointed downwards to the ground. Serena walked reluctantly up to him but out of reach. Making sure she had her weapons at her side. Ready? She told herself. She walked around to see what he is staring at.

It appeared to be a mound of dirt. The demon had tears in his eyes. She could not take the silence any longer. "Sir, are you ill?" Serena did not know if Demons could be ill but here is one crying.

He was instantly pulled out of his meditation by her words. Looking at her, she appeared to be a human. He noticed that early on. But even more so, she smelled like a miko. He just stared at her in shock. How dare she get so close to him? She spoke again after looking at the dirt, "I see." Serena looked at him in wonder.

She put down her bag as he watches with curiosity. He did not want her near but a miko was good luck to humans but bad luck to demons. Mostly bad luck, involved the killing of demons. Serena put some herbs in the ground. Then, she used her powers to make the flowers grow. (A/N: I am giving her new powers.)

He watched with a shocked expression but said nothing. Serena could not help but feel both fear and sadness for this demon. She stood up. "Now, you can look on this place with happiness." Serena hated it when other people cried. It made her want to cry, too.

Then, she decided to make him happy. How would she do it? She had no clue but it might help if she found out something about him.

He did not understand what the miko was doing. What she did did not hurt him. He thought to himself, maybe it is some ritual. He should be calm while she blessed the spot. Someone might have sent her to do so in the first place.

Then, he striated up. That is it! Someone sent this miko for that exact reason. Why else would a miko be here in his Lands. "Are you done young one?" He would have to respect such a girl for coming this long way just to bless his beloved deceased first wife. It had been two years and the dirt seemed to never have any grass on it. They were not together toward the end. She had been taking away and kidnapped.

However, he was forced to remarry after a year of her disappearance. A lord without a mate looked weak. Also, he would have to have her produce a pup so that the bond looked more real to the other lords. He could tell that his first mate was alive but he could not find her.

Dark mikos had masked her sent from him. Then, years later he felt his wife die. He found the body and buried her here.

Serena jerked at hearing him speech. The younger demon joined his father as he glanced at the miko. Then, a youngest demon came bouncing out of the clearing to meet his father. Serena looked very nervous. Would they help her or would they try to hurt her. One demon gave her an icy look, a look that she had seen in the eyes of so many enemies before. Serena tried not to show too much fear. "Yes, the flowers will grow for you every spring."

The older demon gave a long glance but did not comment on her fear. It would be only right for her to fear him. "Have you eaten?"

Serena gave a nod, "Yes, but I am looking for a place to stay the night." He only nodded so she went on, "I do not stay at one place to long."

He did not change expression although he did not seem to have tears in his eyes. "If you roam this land Miko there will be strong demons to challenge you."

Serena only smiled at that, "I have not been attacked in the past two days, Sir. It could be because I could always feel a strong Miko close by. I could not see her though nor find her. Even now, I can sense her presence."

---------------------------

Ok, what do you think? She is in the past Inuyasha is the younger demon and the older demon is Inuyasha's father.

Review and tell me if you want me to tell you more about Darien. Or, I can keep writing it with Serena.

I have read some of the stories like this chapter but with Kagome. I thought it would be fun to see what Serena would do.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the crossovers. There is only two in this chapter: Sailor Moon, Inuyasha.

Demons: They will have names. I did not mean to confuse anyone. Inutaisho is the older demon. The lady in the grave is his first wife. _Sesshomaru looks about 19_ and Inuyasha is very young.

**Read this! I am focusing on Serena's life.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Making Friends with Demons

* * *

Inutaisho gave her a nauseous stare that was lost on someone like Serena. Inutaisho did not have much time for a Miko. "I can only sense you." He said this still weary of what she might try to do to him. After all, he had witnessed her growing flowers with little effort on her part. 

She nodded, "Still, I would like to find her." Serena then took a pensive look at him wondering why he appeared to give her that look. Was she so pale from her journey? Serena had never walked through this long, drawn out forest in her wildest dreams. In past training sessions with the scouts, she omitted long walks in the forest from her training.

"You came here to bless the grave, did you not?" He witnessed how forthcoming with her powers are first hand. They worked so efficiently.

She shook her head in wonder, "No, I saw you standing there and thought something might be wrong. If a demon like yourself is in trouble there is no hope for a Miko like myself to survive whatever may be coming to hurt you." Serena still did not know if what she is can be classified as a Miko. Rie is a Miko, not her.

Serena wanted to correct him by rehashing the topic. She could not permit herself to mimic a real live Miko. That would be a lie. They are so well behaved, unlike her.

He looked surprised, as well as, his son Sesshomaru. The girl was wondering thought the land? That did not seem right. She must have taken a wrong turn somewhere that caused her to devoir from her original destination. She did not look like she knew anything about the land. This only affirmed Sesshomaru that the girl invalid reason for being in the forest by herself. "We are not in danger, Miko."

Serena smiled but did not get too close for fear of her impending doom. If she is eaten by this habitually savage creates that she is trying to make friends in her normal spontaneous manner. Friendship took priority over her own well being in the past.

Inuyasha bounced in the background. To their surprise, Serena let out a small immature giggle that did not suit a miko who hardened her heart. Reality and prejudice achieved to make a miko into heroes of the people and into murders of demons. She nodded, "He seems to have a lot of energy." The Inutaisho was about to speak when he noticed that Serena had raised her hand and made the flowers blossom in the trees almost as if she did not know she was doing it. "The trees seem to be happy as well." With that Serena turned to leave.

"Wait." Inutaisho declared in a low voice. Serena turned only to glance at him. "Will you eat with us?"

Her eyes lit up as she did the power of the miko radiated so much that they almost had to step back. Instead of feeling a shock, they could feel the forest start to blossom. "I would love to but it is not right for a miko to fallow a demon to his home. It is improper." With all the years of experience fighting back home, not one of them invited her in for a nice hot dinner. She did not want to be dinner, either.

He gave her a wary glance, "Yes, it would." Inutaisho knew not to ask such things of mikos. This one is no exception.

Serena considered what he might do to her. Then, her brain came up with an exciting plan, "If you were to say that I am your friend, I would have no choice but to dine with you." She did not like how he glared at her. It appeared like he was just so sad a minute ago and now he tried to put on a brave face.

He looks at her for any sign of deception. "If you like." It was a miko that killed his former mate: A miko that hated demons: A miko that took his love away: A miko that caused him to expect ulterior motives of most human females. Sometimes he hated himself for not even trusting his current mate.

Serena smiled, "I would." She almost kicked herself for agreeing to fallow them to their home. How could she be so stupid? They might just have boiled Serena tonight as appetizer. Her emotions started to betray her about who the good guy and who are bad guys. In the past, Luna would tell her.

They kept an eye on her as she walked but did not let her notice. She seemed to fall in step with them, which only really happened because Serena did not like to be left behind by anyone. It seemed like she was always trying to smile. It almost pained her to do so but she tried.

Serena reached into her bag. They glanced over; fearing for the worst but noticed her put her hair up. It was not some trick; she just needed to tie up her long blonde hair. The two demons gave a sigh of relief. They noticed Serena perk up and sigh too. But, as she did her smile did not seem to be forced.

She started to think about the old days when her friends when go for picnics in the park, tell stories about a cute guy at school, and wait for her favorite video game to come out at her favorite toy store. Those times embedded their memories so deep in her mind that they always made her wonder if she had not been Sailor Moon, who would she turn out to be?

But, she knew that Darien might never have fell for her if it was not for her bring Sailor Moon. They did not even fall in love until after he found out about her being Sailor Moon. Eventually, their love became more real and less a fairy tale.

Serena became happy with not being Sailor Moon as the attacks lessened but did not stop. Then, Serena married Darien and moved away. They wanted to make a life for themselves just the two of them.

Present time…

The youngest demon, Inuyasha, started to play a little more. Serena noticed that he played a lot so she did not think anything of it until he crashed into her. She dropped to the ground. The little demon started to cry as he hit the ground while rolling into a big rock.

They looked in shock as the girl fell to the ground. She might take this as an attack. Any miko would take this as an attack. Her power would purify a demon as small as Inuyasha. He was crying but they did not want her to be mad.

It took about two seconds to realize she was not hurt. She saw a ball of fur was crying on the ground near a rock bigger than the small demon as she came out of her dazed state. Serena had not expected anyone to jump on her. Did demons do this for some reason? This could be a greeting of some type. Didn't they know that she could not handle such greetings?

Serena stood up trying to get the dirt off of her clothing with her left hand. Then, she walked over to the crying demon. "Do not cry. Here, I will check to see if I can heal the cut." With a little of her power, she heals him as the others looked on in shock and horror. She only touched his cheek as Inuyasha felt relaxed. "All gone."

He smiled. Never before had they seen any Miko heal a demon. "Thanks, lady."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you kind sir." She giggled. This is the second time that Inutaisho heard a miko giggle and both times are from this girl. Inutaisho never thought that he would ever hear that sound coming from someone who kills demons.

This kind act brought her to a place in time where things only involved her volunteering to work at the hospital as a child. She cherished those times.

Inuyasha started to play again as he did she noticed them staring. "I have never seen a Miko help a demon." Inutaisho did not appear to be convinced with her innocent demeanor. This girl felt out of place. How could someone trained not to trust demons care about one at all?

Serena did not think anything of it. "It is just a cut. From what I know, demons can heal fast so I did not do much at all. He looked distressed." She started to wonder if what she did is the wrong thing. After all, the little demon might need to fend for himself. If he did not learn now who would teach him? Would the other two demons try to test the little guy?

They did not understand her reasoning but they let her come to dinner with them. As she did, she noticed some servants staring at her. Serena begins to wonder if it is that how she looked because of the long journey. Is her hair a mess? No, she looked at her reflection in the water only two miles back. The fall, it must have made her look give her a look of a being disheveled and unwashed.

They shook as they served her. Plates clang together, threatening to fall the floor. The dinner plates even rattled in every servants hand before it touched the table. All of them could sense her higher power level as she relaxed.

His second wife sat at the table keeping a close eye on Serena. Even though she is human she did not know what someone like Serena would do. Her little one might be in danger.

* * *

Well, how do you like this chapter? 

I have written enough for the second chapter but I need a pairing.

Also, I wrote an adventure for this fanfiction.

**End note:** _If you are wondering why she is not swooning over the demons it is because she is still in love with her ex-husband Darien._

**Please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 7**

**Playing**

Sessomeru spoke to her for the first time, "Human, you are very powerful. Do you not see that?" He glared at her with an icy stare.

Serena sensed her level had increased but she was only relaxing. How can relaxing make her stronger? No, he was just an asshole. However, she would not fall for that. No, she would be nice to him: no matter what. She humored him trying to lower her level of power to make him feel better. Honestly, this is not something that she could control. "I do not think I am that powerful. Thank you for you kind words." Now, if she was in her Sailor Moon outfit that would be powerful. What a jerk…. Serena thought to herself.

He huffed. "You seem to take my words incorrectly."

"I am just a Miko. I am sure that all Mikos are equal talented if not more so." Serena could not believe what a jerk he is being. He might as well tell her to leave his home.

They looked shocked. "How can that be?" Inutaisho had not seen any Miko whom could control plants like her. Mikos did not do that. Some demons could do that but a Miko: no. Not, until today. He would have to keep a close eye on any who had that sort of power.

"I try not to compare myself to often. I am sure my power will increase with time. It is not my place to be ungrateful." Serena thought that would be something that Rei might have said to tourist who did not have a clue. The next thing she would be doing is try to sell him a good luck charm. Serena laughed at the possibility of that happening. He could not have the one she bought from Rei. That one gave her luck.

"Woman you are already the most powerful Miko we have felt." Sessomeru sneered at her as he talked. He did not like to see humans at the dinner table. Normally, he would excuse himself before she sat down. However, he wanted to see what tricks she could do. A child like curiasty wanted her to float the table or make the spoons dance. On the other hand, she could tell his future.

Serena blushes at that, "Thank you. You are kind. I see that I should watch out for demons who bestow such kind words on a girl like me." Serena gave him the fakest smile she could muster. This guy needed a swift kick in the head.

Inutaisho adds, "He is correct. I have never felt power like yours, either." It was unique to say the least. How could such a creature not be mated?

"You both flatter me. It is a pleasure to have such kind friends that give me such complements." She bows her head to Inutaisho's wife as she takes a bite of her meal. Then, she tilts her head to side and smiles. Then, she looks down at her plate and takes a another bite.

They did not understand why she was acting so um..honorable…when most Miko's hated demons. A miko of her power should be fighting not offering her friendship. Inuyasha would not stand a chance with that much power. Inutaisho started to get up; as he did, she stood up as well.

It was too late to stop the young demon from playing at the dinner table because Inuyasha launched himself at Serena. "Miko, catch me." He bent his legs a little then took flight. Well, not flight. He still cannot fly but he is pretending.

Serena braced herself for his body to land on her. As it did, everyone in the room shook with fear. She increased her power and instead of purifying him, she caught him.

As she did, her chair fell over to the side with her in it. He giggled as she let him down. "Playing is for outside." He frowned. She reached over to him."Would you like to go outside and play? Ask an elder though." Serena stood up. She took breathes then brushed herself off.

He beamed with playful kid-like glee. "Dad, can I?" Inuyasha shook his himself off.

"Sure." He did not know what to say. All he could see was a Miko with a smudge on her face.

They followed him outside along with Serena. She looked at them curiously, as they watched her. Inuyasha glared up at her. "What would you like to play?" Serena bent down to talk to him. He thought about it but could not decide. "You can run and I can try to catch you."

He thought about it for a second. They did not think much of it until, her speed up to an inhuman speed. They watch as she easily caught him. "No far, using Miko powers." He pouted until she released him.

He pouted, again. Then, she attacked him by tickling him. "Ha ha that will teach you."

"Stop. Help." She giggles. He rolled on the ground as she continued her assault. "I give."

She let him go but he attacked her the same way. "I see I was deceived." She kicked her legs in the air as she rolled on her back. She started to laugh. Then, she got the better of him, again. They started laughing.

Serena stood up. "That was fun," Inuyasha bowed at her. Serena tried to act like she had planned all this from the beginning. Yes, play time for the Miko. 12:00pm., that was done for today. She almost burst out in tears. Serena wanted to play more but Mikos did not have too much fun.

"I thought so." She leaned over and gave him another kiss on the cheek. "It is my pleasure to play with someone so sweet." Serena wondered if that was the right thing for her. Then, she decided that it is the right thing. Mikos were notorious for being elusive.

He bounced over to his dad. "I like her." Inuyasha waved at her like her just met her two minutes ago. He saw Serena brushing her hair.

They watch her wondering where she put her brush. Inutaisho asks her, "How can you do that?"

Serena smirks, "I have a younger brother. He has a lot of energy, too." She winks at him then continues to brush her hair.

"Can you run faster?" Inutaisho asks. Miko's cannot run that fast. She must be some sort of demon. Maybe, she does not know she is a demon. He shakes that thought off. She would have had to know, if she was a demon. No, she is a witch of some sort.

"I have never tried. I like to walk." She thought about it. "I have spent most of my life being late and I am never on time." Most of her life she is late. She slept in every day. The phone always woke her up though. That alarm clock yelled at her with all that beeping. All alarm clocks should be put in pile then burnt.

A demon came to the castle with dire news. He looked out of breath. "Speak." Inutaisho told the demon.

"My lord, a powerful Miko was spotted just yesterday near your lands. Some demons say this Miko is the recreation of evil." The demon looked into the woods almost expeting to be attacked by an evil Miko with glowing arrows.

He nodded and took the note that the demon handed him. "You may go."

Serena gasped, "What are you going to do?" He only gave her a weird look. "Maybe, I can reason with her. She should be warned that all of those demons are watching her." He still did not speak, "The fight will not be fair. I should continue my search for the powerful Miko I sensed earlier." Serena could not stay if there is a Miko out there with a death wish. She needed to help.

Sessomeru spoke up, "Wench, don't you think that what they are talking about it you?"

Her power increased a bet. She hated being called Wench. It meant that she was his to serve. He was not paying her. "Lesson here. No one calls me, Wench." She could then see fear in his eyes as she let her power rise and drop. Then, she released what she felt was herself or maybe someone who left the land. Serena must have left some sort of trail or something. "You could be right Sessomeru. I will think about that in the future but I still don't think that is me."

Inuyasha was off playing but the two could not believe that she could raise her power even more. They tried to act like normal demons. Maybe, they had a castle but they could just live there with servants. It could happen. Sure, no they are so dead. She would kill them.

Sessomeru spoke because not many knew him. He never even ventured outside his lands. A simple Miko would not know his name. "My name, how do you know it?"

Serena thought could come up with no answer. "Maybe, I am taught to know the demon lords names and what they look like. Maybe, I am here to purify this place of all demons." Serena thought they lost a screw somewhere. How could they believe that she is evil? No one had ever believed that. Serena, evil. Were they insane?

They gasped, "All this time you knew!" Inutaisho did not want Sessomeru or Inuyasha to be purified.

They really needed mental help. How could they think she is evil? Serena only relaxed on the ground. "The people from the last village told me who lived in the West." They were losing it. Where is a good mental clinic when she needed one?

Inutaisho spoke, "You knew I would be in that clearing." He tried not to show any fear. This Miko is dangerous. How could he help his sons if this Miko used her full power?

She looked over at him. "Impossible. I wanted to know why you where crying. Once, I realized why I tried to bless the place." He watched her cry. "Poor Sessomeru then Inuyasha." She heard of the tale but though it was just a parable to teach her to cherish what she had in life. Serena loved those old tales where everyone lived happily ever after. That tale was sad but it was laced with hope for the future.

When first heard it she thought of Rini. Rini could be still born to another man. She was from the future after all. Granted, that universe allowed her and Darien to be together…

Serena perked up. No, that was tale of blooming happiness out of death. There was still hope for her and there was still hope for the demons in that fictional story. However, the story appeared to be true. The demons from the story stood before her.

"How could you have heard about this? Is my life common knowledge?" Inutaisho growled at her.

She shook her head, "No. Any shift in power effects Mikos as well. You just do not realize it." That was true. Only, a local Miko told her as the villager set-up a floodwall.

Serena sat down on the ground for a while then leaned back, while Inuyasha stood on her. "Are you staying with us? You can marry Sessomeru because Dad is too cranky."

She sat up and he jumped off. "He is rather hansom but I think he might want a female demon to bare his pups."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Serena decided it was time to go home. She didn't exactly have a life back home but she did have a job or did.

It took a week to get back to the well. Somehow, she found it than she hopped down another well to reach her home.

It didn't look like anything changed much. One second had passed. Grateful that she didn't lose too much time, she sprinted home to an empty house.

The dishes were still done form the night before so didn't have anything to do other then to go to work.

At work, her mind started to wonder about the well. Should she go back? Darien was not coming back no matter how long she waited.

Serena decided that she would sell her home. The time that it took would give time to understand what a Miko was anyway.

Over the weeks in her own time she found out that she would have to buy Miko clothing when she went down the well. It would be cheaper to buy a new outfit there.

She researched every night after about how a Miko was suppose to act and what a Miko was in the first place.

Serena was surprised when she didn't find that much about it other then vague facts.

Could a princess be a Miko? The fact that she had never lived in a shrine other than her room didn't make her a Miko. However, she use to volunteer at a local hospital. Serena shook her head. That was a real stretch for her.

Not many back then knew about first aid. Yes, she could buy a first aid book and get some supplies. That would help a little with her new life. She could use or even rip up some old clothes for rags for bandages.

As she fixed herself something to eat, she decided to buy an etiquette book. Her etiquette was would never be that of a Miko's but if she as long as no other Miko's saw her they no one would know the difference. Serena hoped that would be true. If that failed she could wait and copy what everyone else did.

As for her clothing she would have to use her pin until she could figure out how to properly put those on herself.

There was so many things she did not know.

Serena spent most of her time watching videos of ancient Japan as she dosed off to sleep each night.

With the sale of her house months later, she changed all her money into jewelry that she could trade in the past with venders for goods and services. Serena put them in her subspace pocket so that she could call for them later.

Serena left her time wondering if this was the right thing to do. Her mind was still thinking about those videos she had rented.

In the quite of her secluded area right after the first well, she tried to teach her self more about fishing. The book and the video made it seem so easy.

The supplies in her subspace pocket would work when she was alone but what if someone saw her using pots from another time? Knifes from another time? Reading books from another time? Could Mikos read? What did the video say about that?

She remembered falling asleep but not much else.

Serena sat there killing fish with her knife. At least, she had something to cook them in. As a child she learned how to start a campfire so that knowledge would help her.

The fish turned out a little burnt but it was her first try. It could have been worse.

Serena cleaned up as best as she could in order to jump into next well. History never amazed or interested her at all but the villagers seemed to be so close. They even let her have some vegetables as long as she worked with them in their gardens for the day.

There were roamers that the demons were being enslaved. Serena had seen first hand evidence of that the next day when she meant a Miko that had several demons for sale.

Serena first introduces herself to the Miko. Serena had no idea what was going on in that that land. It was only days form her trip to the West.

"Good day to you." The Miko said as she sat across from Serena.

Think, Serena told herself. She took a drink of her tea as she saw the Miko do before the Miko spoke. Then, Serena put the cup down ever so lightly. "Beautiful Day, Cara-Sama."

Serena could the Miko's face light up, "Please, Cara-Chan." With a soft giggle Cara said, "I am no better than you, Serena-Chan."

Serena blinked her eyes looking down at her lap, "It is good than that I did not call you, Cara- Sensei."

"Yes." Cara loved talking with her new friend even if it would be for such a short time. The villagers tended to be nice enough but not many of her peers visited her. This was a nice change from her usually job of caring for villagers, keeping safe from demons, and her current situation with selling demons left her little time for talking with peers.

They didn't talk the rest of the day. Serena said a polite good-bye. She would have to remember to call other Mikos -chan from now on. Or, was that Cara that wanted to be called that?

She stared to think about not using any honorific to names. No one had said anything about it last time she didn't use them.

Here people were closer to each other. Cara appeared to be very welcoming. She would visit Cara in the months to come to see how her friend was doing.

Serena had yet to barter for some new clothing but Cara did wrap up some fresh vegetable for her to take with her. They would taste so yummy with her fish, tonight.

Days later she was only minutes from the Dog demon's home when she stopped to eat.

A fox demon, not far way caught her sent a few miles back was tracking her. He stared at her as she fished for her meal. To his surprise, she caught two very big fish.

Serena jumped as she turned her head only to see a demon staring at her. He watched as her power flaring up. In her hand, seemed to be a tiara.

Eating a princess would not be wise. "Princess." He tested out the name to get a reaction form her. The demon would not add any form anything extra to that.

Serena held onto her tiara in her hand, in that moment she knew she could trick the fox. She put the tiara on her head. "Would you like one on my fishes?"

"I really should go, Princess."

"Very well." Serena acted as if she had dismissed him as he walked off bewildered why he had not attacked her.

Serena decided she would forget about the honorifics for now.

After her meal, she walked to the castle of the dog demon. Inuyasha found her first. He had almost jumped on her and sniffed her, "You smell liked fish."

His mother fallowed the young demon, "Inuyasha that is rude."

By the time she had said that Serena had bent down in front of Inuyasha. She had something in her hand wrapped up. She gave it too him. "I caught fish earlier but I saved you one." Serena really was not planning on saving him one but it seemed like a nice gift.

"Thank you."

They watched as he ran off the castle to eat it. "You must be fond of my son, Miko." The lady of the land said as the lord of the land fallowed her.

"I am."

They invited her to a meeting later on in which several Mikos were there to talk to the Demon lord. She was given a room to stay.

Later, in a meeting hall there was several Mikos there. Serena did not want to be seen as a fake. They thought of her as a sister.

Each didn't want to be there. Hence the meeting did not last long. In the end the Mikos agreed that they would not try to harm the demons as long as they demons stayed away from their villages.

They left with Serena dishearten by her new sisters. Yes, the Miko spoke of each other as sisters. She loved all the comradely.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Inuyasha Or Yu Yu Hakusho(I am only using demons from that one).

* * *

Chapter 9: Inu Trouble

* * *

Serena knew if Sesshomaru's mother had been taken long ago, there was no telling what the Mikos would do next. Had they taken his mother away? The great dog demon never told her. Sesshomaru never said a word.

In a way, she felt sorry for the demon. In another way, she worried about what he would say if she told him about her worry. How long had he mourned for his mother?

Serena tried to imagine how Sesshomaru must have felt but she came up short. She had a father and mother back home who loved her very much. They were also alive. Two people who must have thought she was still in the honeymoon stages of her marriage.

She knew that her time was whining to tell her parents about what happened … or what lies she was about to tell them. They would have to be told some day. In any case, they would have to be told in the real world not this one. No cell phone reception.

If she was going to stay, she might as well help. Serena decided to show kindness to him not because of his dead mother whom she had never known but because they had not attacked her.

* * *

The way the Mikos where talking Inuyasha's mother was not far from being taken, as well. Serena felt like crying for the dog demon lord but it was not in her nature. Her nature was to kill demons not to protect their mates. Why was she crying for them?

What were all those years training to kill demons about? Had she killed innocent demons? No. What a silly thought.

Serena sat on the cold floor in one of the hallways. Her heart could not take the pain of knowing that she was so helpless. Her powers where meant to purify evil not to kill the innocent. Where those evil demons or victims of circumstances out of their control?

Tears dripped down her face. She coughed hearing the echo of the sound in her ears. Her weapons could not save them. Serena's hands gripped onto her kimono if only for support.

She had been given powers of the outer scouts: all except for Pluto's powers. They would stay with her for safekeeping. For now, she thought about tossing a giant ball of dirt at the Mikos but that might change history. Although, history might needed to be changed.

The only thing wrong with using a giant ball of Earth or a tsunami type wave of water would be a change in life, as she knew it. Creating a crater might seem like a good idea but how would she know if she killed anyone in doing so? She would not.

The land had been known for floods and land shifting all the time. Keeping the land safe had been for scientists of the future.

What would happen if she accidently sunk Japan or blasted a whole into China at that time? That would be an evil thing to do. Serena knew she was not evil. The Mikos must have been misguided by someone.

Lovely. She needed to save them all. As Sailor Moon, she felt the increasing need to fight but how? Whom would she fight?

Demons were old creatures. Time was usually on their side. Time would not favor them if the Mikos grew more powerful.

Keeping the demons of the land from diving into chaos meant taking care of them, too. Their needs affected daily life.

As the top dog with noble blood, Inutaisho, it was his responsibility to make sure that there was enough prey and vegetation to keep those in the confines of his kingdom satisfied. Because, of common plagues and food shortages it was important to report changes in production in an annual report. He needed to know what was going on in his kingdom.

The skirmishes between the humans and the demons had only scared off prey. That year proved to be even more default as not only the prey was being scared off but the demons. Mikos of the human villages where part of the reason for the displacement.

Inutaisho hoped to clear up some differences by talking with the village Mikos but they decided not to listen to him in the end. There was so much careful planning put into that meeting but they were not listening to him. They only wanted him to tell all of the demons in the territory to stay away from their villages.

The demons were being asked to move from their villages.

Another thing that baffled Inutaisho was that demons were being captured by the humans. Monks captured them in inanimate objects to scrolls. The worst part was that Mikos where now starting to capture demons in the same manner.

Witches found out ways to manipulate the objects into wands, swords, and amulets. Inutaisho had not wanted to become part of a magical item. He needed to do something else with his life.

* * *

Serena listened in secret to the meeting. She was shocked that his demons were being treated so poorly. The Mikos were far too candid to withhold any information.

"Miko-sama you need to listen to me. I am going to give you ten strips of scroll that contain information on captured demons. Their names and type of demon were in on the bottom of the pictures. The artwork will help you find the missing demon." The lady of the land handed her a bag of rubies. "This should be enough to buy the demons. Will you help me?"

"Yes. I will, Izayoi-Heika." Serena hoped Heika was the right word to use. She was use being so informal with everyone.

"You must hurry. Leave this place." Izayoi wonder if she had made the right choice in giving a Miko that bag of rubies.

* * *

Serena knew that she wanted to do something for the Inu demons. They had been kind to her for a full week but she had no way of showing how she felt toward them but collecting those demons.

There were many demons that she dared not bother but the demons in that castle never attacked her. With her powers, she was pleased that no one ever hurt her.

Her powers were questionable at best.

Even thought she had the powers of the other scouts she never knew how to control them. Her friends had not trained her for them. They only kept their powers with her because of her being the future princess.

* * *

Serena crept out of the territory only to be captured by a group of the same Mikos that visited the dog lord's castle. They recently left the territory of the inu demon to go back to their respectable homes.

They had not really captured her more like ask her to come with them. Each noticed her Miko garb, and then assumed she would go with them. Having little choice other than to fallow them if she wanted to complete her mission Serena formed a plan to get back those demons to the Lady of the West.

Once she arrived, she was surprised to find many of demons behind barriers. There were enclosures set up for the demons to live in will they were being processed for a death sentence or whatever they were being used for by the village.

It took Serena a full month staying with a local Miko to learn more about what a Miko should have already known growing up. The other Miko helped her without question. They knew of her ten demons that she needed to make her scrolls.

They told her that it would take time to find the demons for her. If they were missing or already in an item they would need her to wait a little longer.

One of the most important things she had learned was how to dispose of demons. They were imprisoned in scrolls then purified, later. She learned how. Instead of purifying the scrolls, she would stuff them into her subspace pocket until she found out how to release them at a date when she was not in that village. She decided on releasing them at a much later date.

There was talk of evil witches that might steal the scrolls for their own ends. Serena needed to find one of those witches to release her own demons if her powers somehow failed her.

* * *

That was until two of her demons she needed arrived. One demon was a very beautiful fox demon but he seemed to have a friend with him that was also on her list, a bat demon.

To her, she already knew their names were Youko and Kuronue. She doubted that they would tell her their real names.

"Tell us about your magic." The crowd wanted to see some entertainment as they watched at a safe distance.

He only growled at them as they restrained him with a collar. "I will get him to talk."

Dirt hit them in the faces as the fox demon clawed at everything and anything to brake free.

They let her handle the collar and the demon. He stared at her in anger. "What is your power?"

She already knew his power but he only growled at her. The other Miko alerting the guards. "These are the ones I want."

Serena carefully stepped away from the two. The demons were trapped for a very long time, which meant they were not going to be happy to travel with her. "Stay will be their control words."

She bows to her friend as she motions for them to fallow. "Fallow, or else."

They had no choice but to fallow her. Each made no sound as she kept her head held high. There was not much they could do once a Miko was in control of them. They would put in scrolls or whatever she wanted.

She stopped to set-up camp. "Would you both like to be fed?"

"Yes." They both said one after the other. They all collected enough materials to make a fire.

"Wait, here. Stay." The 'stay' word was there submission word.

She put a barrier up then left them after they gathered up enough things to build a fire. Serena had killed some animals with her powers than where dragging them back when she put them in her subspace pocket. The fox demon, Youko, was testing the barriers.

He was yelling. "I don't want to die. Get me out of here. We need to get out of here." Youko bet his fists against the barrier only injuring himself.

Serena decided to stay in character. "Stay." They both stopped. The bat demon, Kuronue, was not attempting to help his friend, he was wondering if his friend was going to be the death of him.

They both stayed put as she dropped the barrier. Not only that but she pulled out a dead animal out of thin air, as well as, some odd contraption to cook the meat.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood before her. Serena erected a barrier before he could do anything to her.

"Miko." His voice came out of his mouth as a baritone growl.

"Stay." She told her demons. "Yes, Sesshomaru-ouji? What are you here for?"

"My brother. You took my brother."

She watched him as he stood tall trying to compose himself. "I did not."

"Don't lie."

"I do not lie. I don't have your brother."

"I am not leaving until you give me my brother."

"You will travel with me to find him."

"I will not travel with you."

"Yes, you will if you wish to see your brother ever again." She crosses her arms in front of her. "We will need to check with the nearest town. I will inquire about an inu pup. Then, we will go on to each village."

"Miko. I don't trust you."

"You should. I am your only chance you have at finding your brother."

"Hm."

She sat down giving her catch for the day to her demon friends.

Serena used much of her energy to keep up the barrier to keep Sesshomaru from her.

It took a day to get to next town.

"Guys. I am going to go in there and ask about the pup. If they get an inu pup in the village they will know that I want to see it."

"I do not trust you."

"I know. You must stay here."

"How do I know that you will not betray me?"

"You don't. Stay here."

"Miko."

"Yes?"

"If you find my brother I am prepared to offer this Sesshomaru for a night of pleasure."

Serena looked at him shocked. "Sit down with me."

She moved over a log by the fire. He looked at her as he sat down on another log. "I have recently lost the love of my life. My … um … as you call it Mate. He did not die but he was called away to fight. We were told by a woman of grate power that we should find others to mate with."

Youko wondered about her situation, "Where is he now?"

Her head turned to him so that she could speak in his direction. "Fighting somewhere."

"This Sesshomaru wants to know who this mate was."

"He is a good man. He had serval jobs to keep himself in school and place to live. We fell in love fast. It was as if there was no other males in the world. I love him but it is important that I do what is right."

"Does he know you feel that way?" Kuronue asked her.

"Yes."

Sesshomaru saw no problem with his jester to her. She had no mate. "Then, you should be available to excepted this Sesshomaru's offer."

She blushed deep red. "Thank you. I don't need to be pitied."

"Payment not pity. You misunderstand this Sesshomaru."

"What type of Pleasure?" Serena's heartbeat increased.

"Sexual, Miko."

She puts her hand behind her head then proceeds to faint leaving the barrier up.

* * *

Only minutes pass as Serena awakes to find her demons in the same place. "Miko. Are you making fun of this Sesshomaru?"

"No. I was in a state-of-shock. Why would someone like you ever do that to someone like me?" Why? What was he trying to gain?

A hansom male demon wanted her to do private things with him. He was still a demon. Demons never had sex with her. She would have remembered them trying to do so.

Sesshomaru wanted to yawn tell her how silly she was being instead, he requested something silly. "I see your point. Let down the barrier. I wish to sniff your butt."

"What?" Did she smell? She had not thought about that. Maybe, a perfection ritual went wrong.

"You heard me. I will not lower myself to say it again."

"Can I trust you not to harm me?"

He only smirked. "If you find my brother."

She nodded then let down the barrier. He was on all fours as he leaned over but it was not enough.

Sesshomaru lifted up her Kamono. "What are you doing?"

"It should be obvious, Miko."

Sniffing her but. Dogs do that, right? She nodded pulling up her kimono a little to help him out. "There is my butt. Happy?"

His nose pressed up against her butt giving her a quick sniff. "Hm."

"Are you alright back there?" Serena tried not to move. Dogs were so strange.

"Hm." He looked at her underwear giving pulling at it a little.

"Hey."

"Hm." He cut it with his clew that was far too sharp.

She would have to sniff his but too. Serena decided that that must have been trust exercise or something. "Alright you sniffed. I guess, I will have to sniff your butt, too?"

He froze up. He was only mocking her, now she was behind him pushing up his robes to sniff his butt. "Miko." The voice came out of his mouth to be a shadow of his former voice. Scared. Sesshomaru was so scared that something would happen to his butt.

Her hand held onto the robe trying to keep it from falling. "One second, I am new at this sort of thing. Your robes are heavy." He jumped a little when he felt her nose on his butt. His robes fell on her leaving her to fall on the ground. "It seems I have fallen, Sesshomaru-ouji."

He could not move. Sesshomaru felt his body tense up. "I have eyes, Miko-sama."

"What better to use them to help me find your brother?" She blushed from seeing his butt. "I need to leave for a second to change my undergarments because someone broke them." She rose off not realizing that she had unknowing put him inside the barrier.

She had just seen his butt. Wow. Feeling childish, she raced off trying not to giggle. The very good looking Sesshomuru wanted her. Her. She could scream and cry all at the same time.

That fox and his friend were not that hard to look at either. She was starting to love her job.

* * *

Review, if you like. I know it has been years. I lost this story years ago. There was only one person who voted for me to write another chapter but I dicided that that was enough.


End file.
